thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Return to The Outlands
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Nita and Mari were spending time with their parents inside the den. They were settled down amongst the moss. "I'm proud to be Rafiki's apprentice. He's taught me a lot about herbs" Nita said. Kora and Vitani exchanged an affectionate glance. "We're proud of you, Nita" Vitani said warmly. Nita gazed from one of her parents to the other, and felt as if her heart would burst with happiness. She leaned over and nuzzled Mari's cheek. Marigold mewled with annoyance and snuggled closer to Vitani. "You are never far from my sight or my protection. I can see everything that moves on the plains" Vitani murmured. Kora leaned over and pressed his muzzle to Vitani's cheek. "Mother wants to spend time with Mari tomorrow." Kora said gently. Vitani flexed her claws. "I'll ask Sarafina if she could join them" Vitani said. Nita smiled warmly. "Nona loves spending time with Mari" she said. Meanwhile, Kion and the Guard had assembled inside the Lair. "I've called you here for a reason" Kion said. "What's wrong, Kion?" Beshte asked kindly. Fuli padded forward and stood next to Kion. Kion's vision blurred as he felt Fuli's pelt brush against him. "I want to go check on Jasiri" Kion said. His statement was met by a stunned silence. Finally, Ono broke the silence. "You want to do what?" He asked slowly. "I want to check on Jasiri" Kion repeated. Fuli and Beshte exchanged a glance. "Why not?" Beshte asked hopefully. "We haven't met her yet" Fuli agreed. Kion pressed his muzzle against Fuli's cheek. "Let's not bring my nieces this time." He said. Beshte and Ono chuckled. "We won't bring Ameba either" Fuli agreed. "I want to tell Kiara" Kion said. "I'll go get her" Ono offered. "She's at Hapuna Valley" Kion said. Ono nodded and flew off. When Ono reached Hapuna Valley, he found Kiara resting underneath a mango tree. He landed beside her and bowed respectfully. Kiara's reddish-brown eyes brightened and she smiled warmly. "Hi Ono, does Kion need me?" She asked kindly. "Kion wishes to return to the Outlands." Ono said. Kiara nodded. "Please take me to him, Ono" Kiara said. Ono inclined his head. "Of course, Princess Kiara." He said. He led Kiara back to Pride Rock. When Kiara entered the Lair, she found Kion assembled with the Guard. "Hi Kion" Kiara said brightly. Kion bounded up and rubbed his muzzle against her foreleg. Kiara and Fuli exchanged a glance. "Hi Fuli, how's Ameba?" Kiara asked. Fuli's expression softened at the mention of her sister. "She's doing fine. Ameba wants to visit Belee later if that's okay" Fuli answered. Kiara nodded. "That's fine" she said. Kion cleared his throat. Kiara smiled and bent her head. She rubbed her muzzle along his jaw. "Do you want me to go with you?" Kiara asked. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. Kion nodded. "You're my older sister and favorite confident. I want you to come with us." He said. Kiara rubbed her muzzle against his cheek. "I love you, Kion. I'll go with you" Kiara said. Kion's expression brightened. "Let's move out." He said. They began to head to Broken Rock. "Why do you want to go to The Outlands?" Kiara asked. Kion and Fuli exchanged a worried glance. "Um, I'll explain later" Kion said. Kiara nodded. "Okay" Kiara said. They began to make their way into the Outlands. Fuli curled her tail around Kion's shoulders comfortingly. "Tell me about Mari, Kion" Fuli suggested brightly. Kion's expression softened and brightened at the mention of his favorite niece. "She's really cute and I'm so glad she's a part of my life." Kion began. "Tani's getting ready to rejoin the hunt" Kiara added. "Who's going to watch Mari?" Beshte asked. Kiara and Kion exchanged a glance. "Nona is" Kiara said. "Tani won't let Kata or Maya do it" Kion said. "Why not?" Bunga asked. Kion shrugged. "We're here, Kion" Kiara said suddenly.. Fuli nuzzled Kion's cheek. "You need to tell Kiara about Jasiri" Fuli whispered quietly. Kion nodded. "Kiara, I have a friend named Jasiri. She's Shenzi's daughter" Kion announced. His statement was met by stunned silence. Kion cleared his throat awkwardly. "Kiara?" Beshte asked gently. Kiara shook her head distractedly. "Kion, you're friends with a hyena?" She asked. Kion nodded. Kiara's eyes darted to Fuli. She sighed and bent down to nuzzle Kion's cheek. She and Fuli exchanged a glance. "I had the same reaction" Fuli murmured. Kiara nodded. Suddenly, Jasiri came bounding up to them. She stopped suddenly when she saw Kiara. "Kion, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I wanted to check on you. How's Fisi?" Kion asked. Jasiri cast a glance at Kiara. "This is my older sister Kiara" Kion said. Kiara inclined her head. Jasiri nodded. "Asante told me about how you united your pride." She said. Jasiri's eyes darted to the members of the Guard. Kion glanced behind him. "This is the Lion Guard. They won't hurt you" Kion said. Beshte stepped forward. "I'm Beshte" he said kindly. "He's the strongest and kindest member" Kion added. He rested his tail on Fuli's shoulder. "I'm Fuli" Fuli said. "She's the fastest and the only female" Kion said. He turned to Bunga and Ono. "Bunga's the bravest and Ono's the keenest of sight" Kion finished. "Kion, Dad has Greencough. Mom thinks he won't live past tomorrow night" Jasiri said. Kion padded forward and rested his tail on Jasiri's shoulder. "I'm sorry Jasiri. I understand what it's like to lose someone you love" Kion said gently. Bunga scoffed. "Mufasa died before you were born." He said. Fuli whacked Bunga so hard he stumbled forward and landed at Kiara's feet. "Shush Bunga" Fuli snapped Kiara stifled a chuckle and move forward to stand with Kion and Jasiri. "I'm sorry for your impending loss, Jasiri" Kiara said kindly. "Thank you, Princess Kiara" Jasiri answered. "We'd better head home before Janja catches us" Ono said warningly. Kion nodded and turned to Jasiri. "Is there anything you need?" He asked. Jasiri shook her head. "Can you meet me at Broken Rock tomorrow?" She asked. Kion glanced at Kiara. Kiara nodded to give her approval. "Yes." Kion said. He bade goodbye to Jasiri and led the others back to Broken Rock. "Kiara, when is Kupatana?" Kion asked. "It's in three months" Kiara answered. Kion nodded. When they reached Broken Rock, Kion stood back and allowed the others to go ahead of him. He sighed and gazed back towards the Outlands. Meanwhile, Simba had decided to venture to Kora and Vitani's cave to visit Vitani and Mari. His expression softened as Marigold ran to greet him. Simba bent down to nuzzle Mari's cheek. "Hello Mari, how are you today?" He said warmly. "I'm fine, Papa" Marigold answered. Simba bent down and grasped Mari's scruff. He padded forward and placed her gently into Vitani's paws. Simba pressed his muzzle against Vitani's cheek. "Are you okay, Tani?" He asked. Vitani sighed. "Kata and Maya haven't visited today." She muttered darkly. From behind Simba, Kata cleared her throat. Vitani groaned. "It's better to scare away a mouse than welcome a hyena." She said quietly. Simba settled beside Vitani. Kata entered the cave, and stared down at her daughter-in-law. Vitani met her gaze with hatred burning in her expression. Kata scoffed. "You still haven't rejoined the hunt?" She asked. Vitani sank her claws into the moss underneath her. Simba pressed against Vitani's side comfortingly. "I plan to rejoin it tomorrow" Vitani growled through gritted teeth. Simba curled his tail around Vitani's shoulder. "Easy, Tani." He said gently. Kata chuckled darkly. "'''I declare you must be as much use as a dead aardvark." She taunted. Simba stood up and moved in between Kata and Vitani. "That's enough Kata, I suggest you remember that I have the power to banish you." Simba said warningly. Kata smirked. "King Simba, you wouldn't banish me." She said confidently. "Why do you think that?" Simba snapped. "Because I'm an important figure in my grandchildren's lives" Kata answered. Simba flicked his tail warningly. "Kata, I suggest you remember who you're speaking with" he said. Vitani bent her head to nuzzle Mari's cheek. "King Simba, your position doesn't '''matter a whisker" Kata retorted. She turned and stalked off. Simba sighed and settled beside Vitani. He forced himself to smile as he watched Mari grasp Vitani's paw. "I'm sorry, Simba" Vitani said. Simba chuckled weakly. "Who made dirt in her nest?" He asked. He leaned over and nuzzled Vitani's cheek. "I'm sorry Mari has to hear that" Simba said. "She's isn't old enough to understand" Vitani answered. Simba curled his tail around Vitani's shoulders. "Why do you put up with it?" He asked. Vitani sighed. "I put up with it for the sake of my daughters" Vitani said. Simba's expression softened as he watched Mari curl into Vitani's belly fur. "Sarafina can watch Mari while you're hunting" Simba said. "I know, I've already asked her." Vitani said. "I'll tell Nala to find something for Kata and Maya to do" Simba offered. "Thank you, Simba" Vitani said. Simba smiled warmly. Suddenly, Kion came bounding into the cave. Instantly, Marigold was wide awake and on her paws. "Hi Kion" Mari said brightly. Simba and Vitani chuckled as Mari rushed forward and bowled Kion over. "Hi Mari" Kion said warmly. He chuckled and stood up. Kion padded forward to greet Simba and Vitani. "Hi Tani" Kion said. He stretched his neck and rubbed his muzzle against Vitani's. Vitani's expression softened. "Hi Kion" Vitani said. Kion crawled into Simba's paws. "Hi Dad, how was your day?" He asked. Simba bent down and nudged Kion's cheek. "It was fine" Simba answered. He glanced up and smiled when he saw Nala enter the den. Nala returned the smile and padded forward to greet Vitani. "I just saw Kata. She seemed rather agitated" Nala said. Simba and Kion exchanged a glance. Vitani stiffened and pressed closer to Simba's side. "I'll tell you about it later, Nala" Simba said. Nala nodded and settled down beside Kion. "Tell us a story, Dad" Kion said. Simba chuckled. "Let me guess, you want to hear about Yeh-Yeh and the drought." He said. Kion nodded. Simba chuckled again and began the story. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories